Climate Magic
Climate Magic (気象魔法, Kihō Mahō) is a powerful Lost Magic related to the manipulation of the weather and the Sky itself. As rumours go, this Magic has been said to be a very unique one. According to these rumours, it is linked with a so-called 'God of the Sky' or 'God of the Storm', both of which have been mentioned. DescriptionEdit When performing Climate Magic, the user is capable of gathering their magical energy within their hands, before compressing and condensing it—immediately after, the user utilizes Shape Transformation in order to manifest their magical energy in the form of a cloud. Upon the formation of the cloud, the user is capable of pulsing the eternano within the atmosphere into it, and by using their mind, they are capable of either sending it up to affect the other clouds in the sky, or simply keeping it portable. Either way, when Climate Magic is active, the user is capable of manipulating and shaping weather, creating rain, wind, snow and hail, or mist, basically anything the user really desires. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in any place that the user wishes. Other abilities shown by Climate Magic involve allowing the user to create precipitation at any altitude that they so wish, create tornadoes which travel in any direction, manifest electromagnetism through their body to generate powerful lightning blasts, flash freeze anything they want to, and manifest currents of wind which are strong enough to support their body, granting them limited flight. A passive effect of this magic is that the user becomes virtually immune to the effects of the weather, climate and atmosphere, and gains some resistance to related magics (lightning/electricity, ice/cold, heat/fire, water and air/wind) SpellsEdit *'Shield of the Wind Lord' (ウインド主の盾, Uindo-nushi no tate): Syrena holds her arms up in front of her, in an X shape, with her fingertips pointing at the sky, which summons a very powerful gust of wind that defends the user from opponent's attacks, dissipating them. *'Poseidon's Wrath' (ポセイドンの怒り, Poseidon no ikari): Moving her hands to the right of her body and cupping the air between her hands, Syrena creates a blue orb of magic energy, with an aquatic appearance. Upon stretching her hands out, the form of the orb expands vastly outwards, and fires a powerful torrent of water at their target. *'The Bursting Heavens' (バースト天, Bāsuto ten): By pointing her palms at her opponent, air spirals around Syrena's body, and upon speaking this enchantment aloud, I summon thee, the wrath of the Sky King Zeus, unleash the Microburst!", a powerful blast of wind with enough force to shatter the ground comes from the sky and sends the target flying away. *'Strike of the Dark Storm' (ダークストームのストライク, Dākusutōmu no sutoraiku: Syrena surrounds her hands in black wind and, upon clasping them, a huge black tornado is unleashed towards the opponent. *'Thundering Howl' (サンダリングハウル, Sandaringuhauru): Syrena throws her head back, absorbing electricity and other forms of weather into her mouth, like a Slayer, and swinging her head forward; releasing a black beam with lightning around it. *'Raijin's Gaze' (雷神の視線, Raijin no shisen): Syrena rests the underside of her right hand's fingers upon the top of her left hand's fingers, racing the opponent, charging her hand with bright blue electricity, which expels many rays of powerful lightning to strike the target, with a wide range of impact. *'Dual Strike Bombardment' (デュアルストライク爆撃, De~yuaru Sutoraiku bakugeki): By aiming her hands forward, Syrena generates wind from her left hand and lightning from her right, thus furing a fusion of wind and lightning to assault the intended target to inflict damage, which sends them flying away after. *'Eye of the Hurricane' (ハリケーンの目, Harikēn no me): A surprisingly basic spell for Syrena. She activates it by holding her left arm out to the front, and her right arm in the air: pulsing her Magical energy into her fingertips. Wind gathers around her body, and spreads out into a circle with a 1 mile circumference, sweeping whoever Syrena wills off their feet, meaning it leaves both her and her allies unharmed, taking her enemies sky-high, and letting them drop. *'Cyclonic Barrier' (サイクロンバリア, Saikuronbaria): By clasping her hands against her chest, Syrena summons a large amount of wind, rain and lightning around her and her allies; which expands into a spherical barrier protecting them from harm entirely. *'Calling of the Thunder God: Mjolnir' (雷神の呼び出し：ミョルニル, Raijin no yobidashi: Myoruniru): A very powerful, Lost spell created by and solely belonging to Syrena alone. She rises herself into the sky and beckons lightning to veil her body. The lightning engulfs Syrena completely and merges with her hands, before she begins to plummet to the ground, towards her target. The lightning forms an arrow-like shape around Syrena, despite the spell's name. Syrena impacts her target by bringing both of her fists, engulfed and enhanced by the lighting, down onto said target, creating a massive explosion of both force and lightning. This spell has enough power to fully counter and protect the user from major damage against even the =Fire Dragon Slayer Magic's spell, Flame Dragon King's Demolition Fist.= *'Might of the Cosmos: Solar Storm '(コスモスのマイト：太陽嵐, Kosumosu no maito: Taiyō arashi): One of the most powerful existing spells, a forbidden spell. This spell's power outmatches that of Jellal Fernandes' Sema and even the Jupiter Cannon, this spell has enough power to wipe out an entire expanse of mountains in one hit, leaving a very deep crater in its place. It is absolute: meaning it can only be used with 100%, utter and undivided attention in order to be cast. It is done by the user turning 90' degrees to the right, placing their left foot in front, toe pointed to the right, and their right foot placed back, pointing south/behind them. Their arms are placed in a similar stance to that of Iced Shell, but with their hand positions the opposite way. An orb of bright light forms above the user's hands, as bright as the sun, a mini-sun if you will, which shoots a thin beam of golden energy into the sky. The sky then becomes a mixture of red, orange and yellow, swirling above the target: charging energy. Upon full charge, the Magic energy is released in an inexplicably humongous downwards blast unto the opponent in question, dealing massive damage, if not completely obliterating them.